


Confessions

by VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend/pseuds/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend
Summary: He's never seen her. But she's always been there in the shadows, silent, ever present. A ninja of the night was what she was, and she could never truly reveal who she was. But she could leave a note...once Noctis comes back to end the 10 years of darkness...she finally gets the courage to do so. Even though she knows that one of his friends will have to read it to him...
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self indulgence on my part guys. Kinda what I would REALLY like to say to Ignis if I ever met him or along the lines of what I would want to say since I am shit with words n speeches n shit so yea, this is me trying 2 b uplifting.  
> Find me @tenshiscientia on tumblr

I watched from the shadows of the rooms as King Noctis addressed all of the others. Finally, the chosen King was back. Scanning the rest of the room, my eyes alighted on the one I was truly here for. Ignis Scientia, the man, the myth, the legend. Ha, yeah not quite.

But he was still pretty famous. He had been through a lot, but I only came to give something to him. Not in person, just a note, a letter of sorts. I tap someone on the arm and show them the small envelope in my hand. They look at it questioningly, you can't be too careful these days, but I assure them there is no danger then point to Ignis asking them to give it to him. They nod, then I move away, off deeper into the crowd that gathered around the King.

* * *

A random glave taps on the arm of Ignis Scientia and hands him a sealed envelope. He softly inquires who sent it, but the glave has no name and the sender is no longer standing where they were before hand. Ignis nods in understanding and dismisses the glave, sliding his fingers over the outside of the envelope, finding it blank and unmarked. Opening it, he finds he is unable to read it due to how light the penmanship is on the page. Calling over Prompto and Gladio he asks one of them to kindly read it to him.

* * *

_Ignis Scientia_

_Wow, I was finally able to physically catch up to you after all these years. Oh...uh sorry. I sound like I've been stalking you. Well in a way I have. I actually set out with you when you first left Insomnia._

_That was a really, really long time ago. Time has changed us all since then. I remember Galden Quey, that was crazy. I remember you laughing so much with Noctis and Gladio and Prompto. Then....then I remember Altissia._

_That's where everything changed. Where you changed. You didn't laugh anymore. The others tried to get you to but you wouldn't. It hurt so bad when I didn't get to hear you laughing._

_When you closed yourself off. I know you've changed since then. But you still hide yourself from the world....like you're ashamed of yourself. You shouldn't be ashamed. What you look like on the outside isn't who you are._

_Who you are...that's on the inside. So what the Ignis Scientia on the outside is scratched up, banged up, and scarred a little bit. I can guarantee that there is worse out there. Just....there was an anime I watched before the world fell to darkness._

_"Don't stop walking, Allen. Never stop walking."_

_Was a quote from it, an I myself live by that quote. So Ignis...Don't stop walking..._

_Anonymous_

**Author's Note:**

> The quote that I used is from D.grayman n is one I absolutely love n is 1 I actually do live by


End file.
